Creation Story
Creation of the Gods Once there was a sphere of infinite energy that existed, and only existed, where time wasn't thought of yet. Eventually, the sphere formed a mind within it's endless radius. Because of the nature of a mind, it started to want more than simply being a self. The sphere created the concept of size and shape, and collapsed itself into a small size, but the sphere knew not whether he was small or large so he invented the concept of comparison and he split himself into three. The first sphere, the one where he kept his consciousness he called the "Will" sphere, and that sphere would later control the actions and thoughts of every living creature. The second sphere was called the "Space" sphere, and this is where the Third-Dimensional space would be created. The final and third sphere was called the "Time" sphere, and this is where all the events to come and passage of time itself would be controlled. There were negatives when he created the concept of comparison though, with it came the thought that he had nothing to compare himself to. Because of this he made two beings of equal power that were inferior to him. The two beings were Usess, the God of Life, the Male, and Asolle, the Goddess of Death, the Female. The sphere gave himself a name, and it was Lucilious, the Creator of the Universe. Lucilious gave a task to Usess to create a race of people so that Usess and Asolle could feel superior to people they compared themselves to, like Lucilious felt superior to Usess and Asolle. Usess created a race of Lawful Good citizens who were extremely beautiful and successful and were also unable to commit any truly selfish acts. They were called the Prazens, and Usess fell in love with his species so much, that it became an unhealthy obsession. The race's actions were controlled by the will sphere, but Usess controlled their life force and made sure they did not fall, as he prevented Asolle from taking their lives, which was her purpose in life. This angered Asolle greatly, and that rage only grew over the thousands of years that passed. Lucilious eventually grew bored of watching the Prazens and Asolle manipulated this about him to the point where he felt the need to task Usess with giving life to a new species. This angered Usess, as he had fallen so much in love with his Prazens, that when he made the new race, they were ugly, stupid, poverty stricken and all Neutral Evil. They were called the Dramir. To get back at Usess for preventing her from killing the Prazens, she gave death magic to the Dramir and told them to kill off all the Prazen, which they were more than happy to do. After witnessing the death of the Prazens, Usess fell into a deep depression and to prevent himself from harming his sister (as he still cared for her a bit), he planted his anger and evil intentions in a patch of soil, so that he could think freely with a emotionless mind. After he did this, he saw no other reason to live with his Prazen dead, so he took his own life. This made Lucilious feel emotions of sadness and he blamed Asolle for it, and while he didn't have the heart to kill his daughter, he banished her to the Shadow Realm along with the Dramir. Since then, Asolle has been in her separate plane, gaining more power, along with her army, as she one day attempts to kill Lucilious for banishing her and take over the universe for herself and killing off all forms of life, fulfilling her true desire. Most High Prophets of Eleon believe this day is far from our time, roughly within thousands of years. Anyways, Lucilious created races that could self sustain themselves, and created the Main Gods in phases of Ten, as they would help contain the balance of Good and Evil and all the different emotions that the races have. Doing this though, he decided to split his personality into the Gods, seeing that they all wouldn't cause disruptions, though this backfired as many conflicts arose upon doing so. This eventually forfeited his consciousness and instead lives within the will of the Gods and the humans whether they be Good, Evil, or Neutral. To see more about the individual gods and the order of which they were born, See: Gods. Creation of Eleon In order to support the lives of all the races that would exist planets needed to be created, so Lucilious created servants along with Asolle and Usess, to create planets across the entire universe. Of the Solar System our story takes place (The Salty Way), the 15 planets were created by Elder Titans who after crafting most of the universe now hold it together by hanging on to the Deep Web (the thing that holds all the particles of the universe together). There were 4 titans that built the planets; Air, Water, Earth, Fire. (aka Gas, Liquid, Solid, and Energy). Earth came down and crafted the base of Eleon with the rock from his left thumb forming it into a sphere like the other planets. Water came down and surrounded Eleon with a radius of water. Because of this Earth felt that his beautiful creation would be sheltered by the radius of water, both Water did not think so, leading to them to argue for 10,000 years until Air pushed them apart from each other and made them compromise so that mountains were created as well as the mass of water. From the great push he gave them, Air went all over Eleon, creating all the gasses that live on Eleon. Finally to give Eleon the energy it needed for actions to be made and for change to occur, Fire spread his left arm across the world. The Demon Lords Asolle was not inherently evil but she became so due to her entrapment in the Shadow Realm and because of her envy of Usess. Most beings are not born inherently evil, except for the Demon Lords. The true personification of evil itself. The soil that Usess planted his evil in would one day grow to form another being entirely. This being would be called Malum Dautan. Creation of the Races Dwarves The Dwarves were forged in stone in 204,567 BCE by the God of the Forge, Valfor in the deep levels of the Underdark, and they've spent years crawling their way out. Dwarves that didn't make it out have become Duergar. Elves Elves were the first race to be created by Lucilious on the planet Jarleo in 1,035,678 BCE, and after their planet suffered a cataclysmic destruction, the elves teleported to the planet they had knowledge on (Eleon) in 305,323 BCE and their civilization restarted. Certain elves accidentally teleported to the Underdark, where their civilization grew and they became to be known as the Drow. Humans Humans were created in the image of Elves, but with obvious differences and created on Eleon, not Jarleo. They were crafted in 260,682 BCE. Halflings Around 103,673 BCE, Imjir was furious with the deviant actions of the Humans, so caused a mutation for 10 years that caused all humans to birth Half-humans, and eventually these half humans grew up and left human civilization due to being outcasted and became their own race after many years, the Haflings. Orcs Dissatisfied with how quickly the races civilized, Vaone created a inherently primal, savage, and stupid race called "Orcs" around 104,873 BCE that took considerably longer to civilize than the other races. Gnomes Descended from the Fey who mated with humans, who were natural Servants of Mother Nature before they were wiped out by humans in 203,459 BCE.